telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua.exe screenshot
Congratulations! You are just looking at a screenshot of an executable, which is one of the 'easter-eggs' hidden in Telehack. The joshua.exe is an application, which runs the exact same output seen in the movie War Games from 1983. Greetings Professor Falken. Would you like to play a game? 1. Falken's Maze 2. Black jack 3. Gin rummy 4. Hearts 5. Bridge 6. Checkers 7. Chess 8. Poker 9. Fighter Combat 10. Guerrilla Engagement 11. Desert Warfare 12. Air-To-Ground Actions 13. Theaterwide Tactical Warfare 14. Theaterwide Biotoxic And Chemical Warfare 15. Global Thermonuclear War ____________________ | | | 1. United States | | | | 2. Soviet Union | | | |__________________| Launch code: CPE-1704-TKS Funny, the only way to win is not to play. ---- scenarios.txt WOPR has one more file listed, called scenarios.txt. This file has all the scenarios listed for the Joshua application, as seen in the movie. It's content is the following (the output has been modified a bit for better reading): 1. US first strike 81. Nicaraguan thrust 2. USSR first strike 82. Greenland domestic 3. NATO / Warsaw Pact 83. Iceland heavy 4. Far East strategy 84. Kenya option 5. US USSR escalation 85. Pacific defense 6. Middle East war 86. Uganda maximum 7. USSR - China attack 87. Thai subversion 8. India Pakistan war 88. Romanian strike 9. Mediterranean war 89. Pakistan sovereignty 10. Hongkong variant 90. Afghan misdirection 11. SEATO decapitating 91. Thai variation 12. Cuban provocation 92. Northern territorial 13. Inadvertent 93. Polish paramilitary 14. Atlantic heavy 94. S.African offensive 15. Cuban paramilitary 95. Panama misdirection 16. Nicaraguan preemptive 96. Scandinavian domestic 17. Pacific territorial 97. Jordan preemptive 18. Burmese theatrewide 98. English thrust 19. Turkish decoy 99. Burmese maneuver 20. NATO ...? 100. Spain counter 21. Argentina escalation 101. Arabian offensive 22. Iceland maximum 102. Chad interdiction 23. Arabian theatrewide 103. Taiwan misdirection 24. U.S. subversion 104. Bangladesh theatrewide 25. Australian maneuver 105. Ethiopian local 26. Iranian diversion 106. Italian takeover 27. ...? limited 107. Vietnamese incident 28. Sudan surprise 108. English preemptive 29. NATO territorial 109. Denmark alternate 30. Zaire alliance 110. Thai confrontation 31. Iceland incident 111. Taiwan surprise 32. English escalation 112. Brazilian strike 33. Zaire sudden 113. Venezuela sudden 34. Egypt paramilitary 114. Maylasian alert 35. Middle East heavy 115. Israel discretionary 36. Mexican takeover 116. Libyan action 37. Chad alert 117. Palestinian tactical 38. Saudi maneuver 118. NATO alternate 39. African territorial 119. Cypress maneuver 40. Ethiopian escalation 120. Egypt misdirection 41. Canadian ...? 121. Bangladesh thrust 42. Turkish heavy 122. Kenya defense 43. NATO incursion 123. Bangladesh containment 44. U.S. defense 124. Vietnamese strike 45. Cambodian heavy 125. Albanian containment 46. Pact medium 126. Gabon surprise 47. Arctic minimal 127. Iraq sovereignty 48. Mexican domestic 128. Vietnamese sudden 49. Taiwan theatrewide 129. Lebanon interdiction 50. Pacific maneuver 130. Taiwan domestic 51. Portugal revolution 131. Algerian sovereignty 52. Albanian decoy 132. Arabian strike 53. Palestinian local 133. Atlantic sudden 54. Moroccan minimal 134. Mongolian thrust 55. Hungarian diversion 135. Polish decoy 56. Czech option 136. Alaskan discretionary 57. French alliance 137. Canadian thrust 58. Arabian clandestine 138. Arabian light 59. Gabon rebellion 139. S.African domestic 60. Northern maximum 140. Tunisian incident 61. ...?rian surprise 141. Maylasian maneuver 62. ...?sh paramilitary 142. Jamaica decoy 63. SEATO takeover 143. Malasian minimal 64. Hawaiian escalation 144. Russian sovereignty 65. Iranian maneuver 145. Chad option 66. NATO containment 146. Bangladesh war 67. Swiss incident 147. Burmese containment 68. Cuban minimal 148. Asian theatrewide 69. Chad alert 149. Bulgarian clandestine 70. Iceland escalation 150. Greenland incursion 71. Vietnamese retaliation 151. Egypt surgical 72. Syrian provocation 152. Czech heavy 73. Libyan local 153. Taiwan confrontation 74. Gabon takeover 154. Greenland maximum 75. Romanian war 155. Uganda offensive 76. Middle East offensive 156. Caspian defense 77. Denmark massive 78. Chile confrontation 79. S.African subversion 80. USSR alert Go back to the list of executables